infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Armin Arlert (Attack on Titan)
Armin Arlert is one of the anchors of the highly damaged Attack on Titan reality. Appearance Armin is a short blond hair boy with blue eyes. History Due to damage to his reality preventing the Admins for having a strong read on who would survive long enough to anchor the reality, the Admins made several Nebulous Anchors (three people acting as one anchor for a damaged reality, in which one will later become a full anchor) for the Attack on Titan loop; Eren, Armin and Mikasa. They were also sent through several fused loops first, among them being the Code Geass, One Piece and Marvel realities (Cinematic Variant) before being sent back to loop in their home reality to loop regularly, now being strong enough to ensure they wouldn't be constantly devoured. Armin was the first looper to truly study the cloning glitch in detail following a loop where said glitch affected his friend Mikasa. For this he was able to name the glitch the Mikasa Glitch. Abilities Near Peak Human Conditioning: While a soldier like his friends, Armin is not nearly as strong as they are. However, he is decently physically fit. Weapons Training: Armin is capable of using military issue weapons when necessary, though not as well as his friends. Intelligence: Armin's main contribution to the trio is his intelligence. Easily the smartest member of his class and able to stand out even among experienced fighters, Armin has a brillaint mind and is a master strategist. Geass: Armin was shown to have a Geass, which he used to make Annie Leonheart kill herself. Chakra: Armin has been shown using chakra based abilities. The Force: Armin was shown looping in as the padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, suggesting he gained the ability to use the force. However, due to a Mikasa Glitching Anakin Skywalker causing a spiral nemesis fighting himself, it is unknown how much practical work he got in on it. He does remain proficient in wielding a light saber though. Iron Man Suit: Following an early fused loop in the Marvel Cinematic Variant universe, Armin is shown to have a personal copy of Tony Stark's Iron Man suit, and uses it in conjunction with his Light Saber to gain a vertical edge to his fighting. He also uses it for casual training. Waterbending Looped into the Legend of Korra period of the Avatar universe, and subsequently became a waterbender. Most of his skill is owed to his preexisting knowledge of Tai Chi Zhang. Mechanical Skills: First seen in various misadventures, including creating Titan bound laser armor and upgrading the Iron Man Suit, the full extent of his skills with machines were later shown during a loop in which he created an Ultron based on his own brainwaves. Of course, this backfires horribly, but it shows he is as skilled with tech as a baseline Hank Pym or Tony Stark. Subspace Pocket: like all loopers, Armin has a subspace pocket in which he carries a multitude of useful objects, including a Guide to Multiversal Variants 3rd edition. Relationships Eren Yaeger: Armin's best friend, to whom he has a strong loyalty to. This loyalty is mutual. Mikasa Ackerman: Another of Armin's best friends. The fact he can tell her Eren died to save his life and not get gutted like a fish shows how much she cares for him. Hannes: Armin was happy to see Hannes begin looping. Jean Kirstein ': Armin enjoys the present of the blunt young man, and is happy to see him looping. Is not above pranking him though. 'Sasha Blouse: The third looper to awaken in the Attack on Titan loops, Sasha and Armin get along relatively well, and tend to bond over their respect for long range weaponry. Connie Springer: Connie and Armin get along fairly well and have a "Scientist and Assistant" sort of friendship. Armin showed immediate concern for Connie when he had to live through the destruction of his village twice. Hanji/Hange: The terminally gender-bending mad scientist and effeminate master strategist of the Attack on Titan loops are good friends. What else could they be? Anakin Skywalker: Armin maintains a good friendship with Anakin, and regards him as an inspiration for surviving in the loops. Category:Anchor Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Attack on Titan